Star Trek: Dynasty
by maynardscandy
Summary: Go behind the workings of the Temporal Investigations starship, USS Dynasty. Captained by Capt. Thomas Reeves, this revolutionary timeship truely 'boldly goes where no one has gone before."


England, 11:35, 2003  
  
CIA's elite deep-cover agent, Jerry Cendwind had his hands deep inside his pockets trying to escape from the chilling rain that had risen out from out of nowhere, must be the London temperature, he mused grumpily feeling the weight of his Browning Hi-Power automatic under his shoulder and a Beretta 912/2 pistol on his left hip. Both were covered under a gray plaid jacket, which in turn was covered by his brown windbreaker. He glanced irritably at his Timex chronometer and decided to go to lunch.  
  
After 13 minutes in the freezing cold he entered the welcomed warmth of a class establishment, sitting down he answered the waiter without consulting the menu, "two quality pork ribs dipped in BBQ sauce with extra fried onions." He ordered taking off his windbreaker and making sure his jacket covered the weapons. Just as the waiter nodded and left, his cellular mobile phone began ringing and vibrating against his right hip. Grumbling at the phone he pulled it from it's holder and flipped the palm-like screen aside to reveal the microphone and speaker module, Jerry tapped the answer button and raised it to his ear, "Calleon, operation Target is go, Target value is 192/092, I repeat 192/092." His meal forgotten he rose from the table and strode out the door his hand withdrawing his Beretta pistol.  
  
Los Angeles International Airport, 12:09, Los Angeles. Starfleet Temporal Investigations agent Colonel Mark Javis shimmered into view in a bathroom stall wearing a two piece business suit complete with tie. Resting inconspicuously against his left waistline completely covered by his suit was a federation standard issue phaser. Inside his briefcase was an array of gadgets all disguised. Stored in his pant pocket was a tricorder, standard equipment for all operatives, he recalled wryly remembering the briefing.  
  
He got past customs without any problems but on the way out a burly security guard stopped him on a remote corner, "what ya have there pal?" He demanded looking suspiciously at the duffel bag mark was clasping. Mark knew he was caught, his datatop computer was inside complete undisguised along with a couple of PADDs, what a fool, he reprimanded himself. He crouched slightly his hand sliding out the phaser, aiming it at the guard. Apparently he hadn't seen anything like it before. Resisting the urge to laugh at the guard's confused expression he thumbed the trigger contact watching as a silver alternating beam lanced out at the guard. His eyes went wide in surprised then he dropped to the floor unconscious for another hour or two.  
  
Smiling he slipped the phaser back and picked up his dropped duffel bag, hailing a taxi he arrived at the Hyatt Beach Resort 45 minutes later. Checking into his room he unpacked the thin datatop computer and slid the screen open. Leaving the datatop off he pulled out his tricorder and scanned for any electronic bugs. He found two. Grinning he dropped the small devices on the floor, mashed them into powder with the heel his shoe then sprinkled the remains into the empty rubbish bin. No doubt the owners would wonder how he had found them. He mused sitting down and switching on the datatop.  
  
United Federation of Planets. Starfleet Temporal Investigations Unit. Welcome Colonel Mark Javis.  
  
Smiling at the familiar greeting he tapped a control on the smooth surface, "computer, scan earth archives 2003 for all mentions of a Jerry Cendwind." He ordered. "Working.one result found, Central Intelligence Agency, United States deep cover assignment agent Jerry Cendwind. Full Name: Jerry David Cendwind, Agency codename: Calleon. Service records are above average. Unmarried, one relative in India, Parents: deceased, No siblings." The computer's calm voice replied. So this guy was working for the CIA eh? Mark thought, "Computer, what is his current assignment?" He asked, "working.information is classified in CIA archives. Presidential Code or above required to access this information." As the computer replied Mark frowned sourly, well it couldn't be that easy, he reasoned. "Computer, hack passcode, method, bruteforce." He commanded watching a list of dictionary words and possible combinations scrolling down the screen way to fast for a human eye to follow.  
  
"Passcode found: commanderinchief entering passcode in system. Error, information server is offline or isolated from main network, Rerouting message streams. Error 4882, no file information pertaining to search found. Disconnecting." The computer perked up suddenly. Must been deleted, Mark thought shutting down the datatop with a button, after closing the screen he grabbed his keycard and decided to have a stroll around the resort. After changing into a Hawaiian sleeveless shirt and short pants with the phaser in the pockets and the tricorder in the other he left the hotel room remembering to hit the light switch.  
  
Walking along the sandy beach and watching the various families play along the beach he smiled and continued on aimlessly his hand inside the pockets and grasping the phaser. Suddenly he heard a gunshot behind him and saw behind a man was waving a Browning Hi-Power in the air. Fortunately he hadn't seen me, Mark removed my phaser and set it for heavy stun, if that idiot harmed anyone innocent on the beach he was going to regret being born, Mark thought angrily spinning around, hardly pausing to aim and hit the trigger control, this time a thicker silver beam shot out and impacted to the left of the person's chest, he spun around and flew backwards as if hit by a huge steel wall. Oops, Mark had 'accidentally' set the output to force stun. Smiling grimly I jogged over to where the Browning Hi-Power had dropped and picked it up aiming it solidly at the fallen man. When he didn't blink or move an inch. Mark moved forward and removed a backup pistol, Beretta, Mark noted as he pocketed his phaser.  
  
Worried now he removed his tricorder and scanned the fallen person, unfortunately he was ok with only a slight energy burn where the phaser beam had hit him. Mark suddenly imagined a phaser beam slicing him in half, people like him threatening children shouldn't be allowed to roam the earth, he though wryly snapping the tricorder shut and replacing it in his pocket.  
  
Suddenly the sound of police sirens pierced the air, uh oh, time to go, he thought. He brought out a small portable-transporter and tapped at it. A little while later both Mark and the fallen man had vanished in bright columns of light.  
  
To be continued.Please review although I'm not begging you. -Aaron A. @ Aloofmonkey 


End file.
